uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
SS-16 Recoilless Long-Ranged Scouting Rifle
Origin Only the Quickflex would make a name that long and needless, however they do have a solid design. You can rapid fire to empty the magazine and each round will only be up to one inch off from each other from 1000 yard distance. Ideal for the sniper rifle specialist. Names The SS-16 Recoilless Long-Ranged Scouting Rifle or known as the "SS16" or the "The Gun". Design Based on the massive rail gun design, the SS-16 RLRSR fires specially made negative-polarized rounds. When the trigger is pulled, a kinetic battery, similar to the Power Armor's engine, inside the gun releases a burst of positive-electricity to the tip of the barrel propelling the round up to 3500ft without a report or muzzle flash. The magazine is made to protect the polarity of the rounds from any type-magnetic fields, except a direct EMP pulse on the user, this randomizes each round's polarity and ruins the shielding on the carried magazines. The kinetic battery maintains a charge from external movements and small to large vibrations, so just picking the gun up to fire charges the kinetic battery. Class access and training restrictions Access: Only Infantry and Scouts are given access to this weapon. Engineers Statistics - Semi-Automatic Rail Rifle Attack: ''See Below' '| Damage: See Below' | ''Reload: 2 rounds | Payload: 1 up to 4 rounds/full-turn'' | '''''Magazine: 4 rounds | Weight: 10 lbs ''| Range: '1000yds (3000ft) ''Special Qualities Quickflex Design: ''This weapon can only be fired from a prone position with the bipod extended, and it takes one full-round to line up a shot on a stationary target, but if the target is moving it takes two rounds of careful timing and tricky trigonometry to line up a shot. However, for every extra round you spend lining up the shot you gain a +1 to attack. And damage is determined by how many rounds are fired in one full-turn. For one round/full-turn 1d8 damage, For two rounds/full-turn 2d6 damage for a -2 to attack, for three rounds/full-turn 2d8 damage for a -3 to attack, and four rounds/full-turn deals 4d6 damage for a -4 to attack. ''Flaw - Polarized Rounds: The specially made polarized rounds are very sensitive to electromagnetic pulses(EMP) and highly-magnetized fields. If they enter a stronger than background level magnetic field outside of the specially made shielded magazines or if the wielder of the SS16 is hit by a EMP pulse, the bullet's polarities are individually randomized and shielding on the magazines are ruined. DM's should roll a percentile and refer to the following table when the affected player attacks, until the player replaces the broken magazines. U-238 Stamped Rounds: Only available to mid-ranking soldiers, these bullets have been made with a tiny chunk of U-238 isotope irradiated metal inside the bullet's cap, the casings are made of a steel-lead alloy preventing irradiation of surrounding objects. A successful attack on an organic target deals 1d6 Rad poision dmg rounds per bullet for 1d4 rounds. x = number of bullets 1 bullet - 1d6 Rad poison dmg for 1d4 rounds 2 bullets - 2d6 rad poison dmg for 1d4 rounds 3 bullets - 3d6 rad poison dmg for 1d6 rounds 4 bullets - 4d6 rad poison dmg for 1d6 rounds Category:PAP Weaponry Category:Infantry Weaponry Category:Quickflex-made Category:UIDCC Issue